IOU
by salvage1
Summary: The world came from a deviantart group, pokeumans./ Olivers life was normal, well middle school normal. But then one day he noticed weird changes accuring to his body. So did the enemy. TF fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 : Changes

Oliver slept in his new room. A twin bed on one wall, an easel and a bookshelf on the other were the only things that made this room his. His dad woke him up at around 7:10 every morning for school, which he did that morning. Oliver walked down the steps leading from the loft to the living room downstairs. The coach and the TV being the first thing he saw. He then staggered through the dinning room and into the kitchen to get a Danish, then back to the dining room. His sister was sitting at the table, barely awake.

'_**How odd,'**_ he thought, _**'Sidney isn't bouncing of the walls.'**_

They then ate without so much as a hello. He then went and took a shower. He got out and wiped of the mirror without looking. He grabbed the electric razor and looked in the mirror. When he did, what he saw made him drop the razor. He had a large Grey fox ear on the right side of his head! He nearly panicked. He had trained himself to use logic over feelings, the only problem… there was no logic in this! He grabbed the new ear and yelped in pain.

'_**Nope,'**_ he thought, _**'This is not an illusion or a dream. Okay, Sidney must not have seen it otherwise she would have said something. Good, maybe I can hide it under a hat.'**_

__Oliver opened the bathroom door and peaked his head out. He looked both ways and, seeing no one, made a mad dash to his bedroom. He closed the door and quickly rummaged trough his box of hats.

'_**The baseball cap? OW! No not the baseball cap.**_

__He continued rummaging through the box of hats until he came upon his fedora.

'_**Lets see, a little uncomfortable but I'll live.'**_

__Then, he got dressed and went to the front door.

"Bye dad!" he shouted walking out the door, "Bye Lisa!"

He walked to his bus stop and was greeted by the kids there.

"What's with the hat, felling gangsa?" a boy asked.

"What's wrong? Finally get irritated by the chestnut mop on you head?" asked Ashley, also known by Oliver as the resident bitch.

"Sorry Ashley, I don't have 2 bucks on me so you can stop sweat talking me," Oliver retorted, several 'oohs' whistled in response.

Oliver is taller than most other 13-year-olds, at five foot seven he towers over the 6th and 7th graders at the bus stop. He has a square jaw, strong eyebrows, long eyelashes and green-primary hazel eyes. He smirked in victory as Ashley made a puckered face and stomped to her friends. The bus arrived and took them to school. All was well until 7th period.

"Oliver," his social studies teacher, Mr. Armstrong, said, "No hats in school."

Nearly panicking, Oliver quickly came up with an excuse, "I got a relay bed hair cut Mr. Armstrong, and I don't want anyone to see it."

"Oliver, come here," he responded pointing to the ground.

Nervously, Oliver made his way to the front of the room. Mr. Armstrong ripped the hat off of Oliver head, stunning him. The whole classroom gasped at the fox ear, now visible without the hat. The only one not fazed by the sight was Armstrong, whose hand was moving suspiciously to his back.

"Hm," he said, "I figured."

Before Oliver had a chance to ask, Armstrong's hand was already gripping something on his back. Instinctively, Oliver dropped to the ground just as Mr. Armstrong brought a gun up and fired once. Soaring over him, the bullet broke the cheep window of the classroom and logged itself in a tree. Oliver turned quickly to where the bullet struck the tree and saw that it was not a bullet but a dart, now giving off a strange purple gas. Oliver rolled as Armstrong shot another dart at him. Jumping to his feet, Oliver leaped out the window and made a mad dash to the neighborhood.

Panting, he turned corner after corner to be sure that Mr. Armstrong didn't follow him. When he was sure he wasn't being followed, Oliver fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. _Why did this happen to me!? _He thought. He stayed there a second then grimaced at his show of weakness. He wiped the tears from his eyes and yelped in a rather canine way. Standing around him were several people from the neighborhood, all gaping at his ear.

His stood up and in his most threatening voice yelled, "MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

And they did. Smirking, Oliver walked through the parting crowed. He turned the corner than sprinted again. _Crap! _How thought, _I was hoping to vote when I turned 18… guess that I shouldn't get caught! _

He slowed his pace and walked to a near by car. _Mustang, nice! _He thought with a smile_._ Looking left then right, he opened the hood of the car and removed the battery, then ripped the sleeve of his T-shirt of and rapped it around his fist. He moved quickly to the driver's side of the car and punched the window in.

He then put the battery in the car and got in. Getting paper and a pen from the glove compartment, he wrote a letter. He then dropped the paper out the window then drove away. Left on the ground was a note that said, "IOU one window, sorry."


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelations

Oliver pulled the car into a wooded area a mile away from his house so that his family is less suspect. He ran through the forest and exited near his house. He put his hand over his fox ear, in order to keep it hidden and gritted his teeth in pain. He walked down the street as fast as he could. He reached his house and got the spare key from under the mat. Without taking his hand of his head he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked up stairs into his room then, sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"_Crap!" he thought "What am I supposed to do now!?"_

He raised his head in realization. _"I cant call the cops less I want to become a lab rat," He thought, "I'm going to have to run." _

With this, Oliver opened his closet door and picked up his bug-out bag. He keeps one together incase of an emergency, MREs, water bottles, iodine, water purifier, antibiotics, and other assorted supplies, everything he would need save one thing. Reaching up to the shelf pulling out a large sheathed knife. Unsheathing it, Oliver admired his baby. A blade over a foot long, 4 inches thick and with one end with jagged teeth. He turned it over revealing the engraved words "Paper Cut".

Pulled out of his reverie by the front door opening. He quickly stood up and looked at the clock. On there the time showed 3:56, around the time when he and his sister got home. Going into an army-crawl, Oliver inched over to the railing overlooking the front door. What he saw shocked him to no end, there was another him with her!

"Have they caught him yet?" Sidney asked the imposter.

"No, but with all of our agents, its only a matter of time," he replied.

Oliver's eyes widened, they were talking about him! Sidney _was_ acting weird lately, but he just dismissed it. Now it was so clear, Sidney has been gone for a wile now! Oliver felt his blood boil and his mind grew foggy with rage. As the two imposters walked under the loft, Oliver jumped over the railing and grabbed the edge of the loft floor. Using his momentum, Oliver kicked his imposter to the floor, landing on his chest. Grabbing 'Sidney' by the shirt Oliver pinned her to the wall.

"WERE IS MY SISTER!?" He screamed in her face.

Terror was evident on her face before she composed her self. The imposter Oliver grabbed the real one by the ankles. This took Oliver off guard and, taking the opportunity, 'Sidney' pushed Oliver's hands up. Pulling with all of his strength, the imposter threw Oliver behind him into the living room. Rolling Oliver leapt to his feet. The imposter and 'Sid' came at him. 'Oliver' taking high and 'Sid' taking low, they were overwhelming Oliver's defense's. Seeing this, Oliver jumped back, spun, ran through the kitchen, and back to the front of the house. He sprinted up the stairs and into his room. He then closed and locked the door.

He took a second to catch his breath. Then, he got Paper Cut and unsheathed it. Standing at his door he waited for them to but trough. It took them longer than Oliver expected. A fist came through the cheep door and unlocked it. The door came bursting open and Oliver saw why it took them so long. They stood there, each holding a knife. While Oliver had Paper Cut, his doppelganger held dad's good knife. Sidney stood there with a clever.

There was a pause before a whirl of action. Oliver spun around with the grace of a dancer and the deadliness of a warrior deflecting slashes and dodging stabs. Oliver had the clear advantage, he taught Sidney how to fight unarmed but not with a blade. 'Oliver's knife wasn't built for battle while Oliver's is a combat knife. Oliver used the teeth on his knife to hook 'Sid's cleaver and flung it in the air. Oliver caught it in his left hand and cut a diagonal gash in 'Sidney's chest. Strangely enough, after the initial bleeding the blood slowed considerably. _Biological engineering_ Oliver thought. Despite this Sidney was clearly unable to fight. Oliver focused his attention on his imposter. Seeing that there is no hope for victory, 'Oliver' threw his knife, witch Oliver narrowly avoided. Oliver was momentarily stunned and the imposters made a run for it.

Oliver let them go he had no need to kill them. He spun around and, dropping the clever, walked into his room. He grabbed his bag and walked out. Something caught his eye on the DVD rack and walked up to it. _Hmm, aw screw it, _he thought. He picked up the game titled 'Skyrim' and put it in his pack. He then walked into his parent's room and looked around. He then dropped a piece of paper on the bed and, walking away, wiped a tear from his eye.

IOU ONE GOODBYE 


	3. Chapter 3:Old freinds and Confrontations

**It surprised Oliver how far a thirteen-year-old boy can get with ingenuity, 20 bucks, and a silver tongue. He was worried however that he has the entire state police trying to find the culprit of a strand car thefts… ingenuity remember? Anyway, the run away fox-boy made it to a decently forested area on the other side of Ohio. **

Oliver wandered in the woods about an hour to find a good spot to set up camp. He chose a high up area near a stream. After about half an hour later he was siting on his bedroll in front of the campfire watching the sunset. A beautiful sight, back in Dublin it was difficult to get a good view of the sunset… and even harder to pry yourself from the internet long enough to see it. But the beauty was lost on Oliver, all he could think about was the uncertainty of his future. Before, he had everything planed out, finish school, join the NAVY, go to collage for creative writing then become an author. But now, all has changed! He couldn't even get through one step with this deformity. Worst of all, he was sure it was progressing. Now he had two gray fox ears and the tip of his nose was darkening.

All thoughts ceased with the crunching of leaves behind him. Oliver immediately sprang into action. He leaped to his feet, unsheathed Paper Cut, and threw it at the bipedal that made the noise. The figure jumped out of the way and into the light of the fire. What Oliver saw startled him. It was a Pokemon, and Umbreon to be exact.

"Woah watch it Oliver!" the Pokemon shouted.

"What the hell!?" Oliver shouted back, "What are you and how do you now my name?"

"You don't remember me?" It responded sounding hurt, "Its understandable I guess. Its me Toshiki."

"W-what?" Oliver yelled, "Last time I checked Toshiki wasn't an Umbreon."

"All your question will be answered soon," Toshiki responded, "But for now I must leave. In the morning head towards the sunrise, keep going until you find a strange vine hanging from a branch of a tree. Pull that vine."

With that he vanished back into the shadows from whence he came.

Just before dawn, Oliver woke and began packing up his camp. By the time the sun was visible over the horizon, Oliver was already off. Oliver trekked a few miles before hearing footsteps. Oliver immediately took cover behind a tree trunk. He held his breath and hoped they would pass. To his horror they stopped.

"Are you sure it came this way?" A deep male voice asked.

"I'm positive I saw an Umbreon run this way," a higher pitched voice answered.

Oliver peeked out from behind cover to look at the men. They were both holding something he has only seen on TV, AK-47s! A single leaf crunch made Oliver jolt back behind cover, making more noise.

"Did you hear that?" The deeper voice asked.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out," his companion responded.

Oliver felt cold adrenaline flow threw his veins. The fight or flight mind set kicked in. These men had guns and would shoot him in the back if he tried to run, meaning flight was not an option. Oliver quietly unsheathed his blade as the men cocked their guns.

Johnny made his way across the space separating them and whoever was making that noise. Both him and Burke cocked their guns in preparation. Johnny put his back to a large tree trunk and slowly rounded it. He turned behind the tree and lifted his gun. But nothing was there. He shrugged his shoulders and figured that the noise must have been a rabbit. He turned around and waved at Burke to lower his gun. But just as he was putting his arm down a blade sprouted from his chest. Burke's eyes went wide at this and he raised his gun to shoot Johnny's murderer. But the bastard used Johnny's body as a shield. After several rounds the clip ran dry, all of the bullets stuck in Johnny's vest.

At hearing the dry click of the gun the killer ripped his blade out of Johnny and hurled it. All burke saw was the gleaming of metal followed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 : History and Naps

It didn't take long for Oliver to reach his destination. A lone vine hung in the middle of a dirt path. He walked up to it and studied it. _"If this were a movie or a book the ground would open up beneath me,"_ he thought jokingly. He pulled the vine and waited. For a second nothing happened but then the feeling of weightlessness washed over him. He fell for a couple meters then landed on a stunt bag. He laid there for several seconds trying to get his bearings until the bag deflated. When he felt his back hit something hard he stood up only then noticing the crowed that accumulated. Fifteen different Pokemon stood around him, all in battle stances. Oliver stood there stunned until a single Lucario came to the front of the crowed.

"Who are you and how do you know of this place?" He asked.

"My name is Oliver Pullen," Oliver responded, "I was told to come here by an Umbreon going by the name of Toshiki."

At this all of the Pokemon slackened. "Okay then, follow me to my office pleased," the Lucario said.

Oliver did as he was told and followed him across the hall and into his office. Oliver sat in a chair in front of his desk as Lucario sat behind a computer. Oliver waited as Lucario typed several things into the computer, looking between Oliver's ears and nose and the computer. In his boredom, Oliver looked down at his hands and noticed they were blood red. This puzzled him because he washed his hands off in the stream after his run in with Thoughs thugs.

"All done," The Lucario said getting Oliver's attention once again, "Do you know what this is."

He spun the monitor so it was facing Oliver, "That's a Zorua," he said somewhat childishly, "Ooh, Do you have one here I would love to meet one!" Just after saying this Oliver regretted it, he sounded so childish it's unlike him.

"Well we will soon," Lucario said slyly.

"What do you…" Just as he said this the puzzle fit together. The Ears, the nose, the hands, Lucario showing him the picture, "Oh shit!" he responded visibly frightened.

"I'm afraid so," He said, "Your becoming a Zorua."

Oliver just sat there staring in wide-eyed horror at the Pokemon in front of him.

"Let me tell you a story," Lucario said, "What if I told you Pokemon ruled the Earth after the dinosaurs? Well they did. When humans arrived, Pokemon created a stone to take on the human form, many started families and helped the humans get on their feet. But once the humans discovered the Pokemon's power they began mistreating them. At one point it was so bad a war broke out. Arceus and the legendarys opened a portal and all of the Pokemon left this world and erased the human's memory of Pokemon. But they did leave behind one mew to watch over us. Several years ago a man by the name of Mr. X discovered several of mews hairs. When he attempted to clone him the machine exploded. Long story short, Mr. X Became a Mew two and vowed revenge on all Pokemon, so he started the Poke'extinction Organization. The shock wave activated Pokemon genes in humans."

Lucario continued the story but Oliver's ADD kicked in and he fell asleep. Once Lucario finished the story Oliver awoke.

"Uh Mr. Headmaster?" A Pikachu said, "Should I show him to our room?"

"Huh oh sure," he answered.

The Pikachu lead Oliver through some steel corridors into a room with two bunk beds.

"You realized we knew you were sleeping, right?" The shocking mouse said, "After you dosed of Lucario stopped telling the story and started saying how stupid you are."

"What?" Oliver said in disbelief.

"Yeah but anyway it's good to see you again," the Pikachu said.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked.

"Oh right," Pikachu said, "Its me, Justin."

He then went explain that him and most of Oliver's friends play Pokemon and that's how you know one may become a Pokemon. He also explained what Oliver missed of Lucario's explanation.

"But wait," Oliver said, "you said that the Poke'extinction or whatever don't try and kill Pokemon, but I was attacked by men with guns on the way here."

"Well it seems that this division of PE went rouge from the main section. These guys will try to kill you if they fail their first attempt at capture. It doesn't help that we can't request back up because our com. Dish is down. It was struck by lighting and the electricity fried the circuitry. Iv tried rerouting the…"

Justin then went on to follow the headmasters lead and spout insults until he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rooms and games

Chapter 5

After seeing his room, Justin took Oliver on a tour of the bunker. They had multiple floors but many remain only partly filled thanks to the Poke'extinction. Each floor had a dining area and a recreational area. They had the classes on the lower floors and the training grounds closer to the top so explosions wont hurt the reactor. After the tour they went back to their dorm.

So what did you furnish this place from a Trift store? Because it looks like something out of Fallout, Oliver commented/

Now that you mention it, it dose look like a vault awesome! Justin responded, You don t think this is some kind of social experiment do you?

I hope not, Oliver said.

Hmm, Justin said, Well anyway, you can t take any move or combat classes until after you transformation, but you can still take math and history if you want,

That comment was followed by a moment of silence then laughter. They both sat down in front of the television.

OH, Justin said, Canon s on!

Hey Justin, what do you miss most about being human, Oliver asked, Possession I mean,

Well our dorm has an X-box but no one has Skyrim, Justin responded, I asked the supply runers to grab it but they need room for food and medicines jerks.

At this Oliver jumped up and walked to his pack.

What are you doing? Justin asked.

Oh nothing, Oliver said, Think fast!

Oliver threw a game case to Justin who barley caught it.

No way, Justin said amazed.

I saw it as I left my hose and grabbed it, Oliver said.

So they spent the rest of the night playing Skyrim. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sword fighting(not that kind)

Chapter 6

3 days later

Oliver deducted that the only thing to do around the bunker was battle and you can't battle until your fully transformed. Skyrim was fun but he was getting bored. Justin told him about a bladed weapons course in the gymnasium and Oliver decided to check it out while Justin was at class. Oliver left the dorm and headed towards the elevator to the gym level. He waited in the elevator until it reached its destination. When it did, Oliver left and skirted the bleachers to get a good view. Hiding in the shadows, his ears twitched when he heard talking. Oliver was about halfway through his transformation, he had fur all over his body, a fluffy tail, his hair changed into a dark black color tipped with red, his feet were looking more like hind paws with each passing day, and he already had a muzzle. He has also shrunk about 2 and a half feet.

Peering out of the shadows, there seemed to be a marowack lecturing a group of pokemon on blade handling. He talked for 15 minutes, and boring Oliver, until, finally, the group of students started sparing. The marowack stood back watching his pupils do battle. 'The marowack is obviously better then these other pokemon' Oliver thought. Walking up to the instructor, paws making no sound, Oliver tapped on his shoulder.

Slightly startled, the pokemon spun around to face Oliver, "What is a halfling doing down here!?"

'Halfling?' Oliver thought, "I cam down here to spar with someone and based on the fact your teaching them, I expect you to be quite good at this."

A crowed was gathering as the students finished sparing, "So what, you want to fight me?"

"Pretty much, yah," Oliver answered causing a course of laughter.

"You should leave kid, before you get hurt," The instructor said.

"If you except the only one getting hurt her is you," Oliver said, "I think your afraid you'll lose."

"WHAT? NO!" He responded.

"Then prove it," the zorua-to-be said.

"Do you have a dulled blade?" The marowack said hesitantly.

"Yah" Oliver said pulling out Papercut. The lucario made Oliver dull it after seeing the security cameras in the forest footage of Oliver's confrontation with the thugs.

'This kid is weird' marowack said, 'challenging me with a knife.'

"Ill ref," A student said with his paw in the air.

Oliver, marowack, and the ref moved into a dueling arena, with the crowed watching.

"To win one of you must strike a fatal blow on your opponent, you understand?" he ref asked, they both nodded.

"Good, on the count of three…

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

The instructor struck first, intent on finishing early. He had no such luck. Oliver parried his bone and kicked him in the chest. Stumbling backward, dazed, Marowack steadied himself and slashed at Oliver, only to be blocked and kicked back again. The marowack looked at his opponent's completely calm demeanor. Marowack figured that Oliver would try to kick him again, but his time he would be prepared.

He went to slash and, as expected, it was parried. Marowack brought his arm up to defend his chest, but Oliver brought his knee up and kicked his chin. Marowack shot backwards, loosing his grip on his bone and fell to the ground. Oliver walked up to the stunned figure and crouched. He ran his dull blade over his opponent's throat.

"V-v-victory to the challenger," the ref said stunned.

"How disappointing," Oliver said.

He stood up and walked away from his vanquished foe into the shadows then he elevator. Marowack laid there, wishing he could vanish into thin air and escape his embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7 : Clasmates and dragons

Coy was nervous to say the least. The Buizel had heard of the halfling, who beat Marowack with so much ease, that kid has already become a legend around the bunker. He heard the rumors of him, some think he's a legendary pokemon, but Coy knew better. "He's probably just a zoroark… wait those are pretty terrifying too!" he though. But today when he's teacher introduced the new student well….

"Students we have a new student to class," Mrs. Lopunny announced, "his names Oliver."

Many tensed at this, recognizing the name instantly. The rest took a second. The only one unfazed by this was the Pikachu in the back. The doorknob turned and something that looked almost completely human, save for the fox ears. The class seemed very confused by this.

"Now Oliver no need to be shy, dismiss the illusion" The teacher said.

"ILLUSION!" Coy thought, "So he must be a zoroark!"

The newcomer looked nervously at the pikachu, who gave him an encouraging smile. Oliver sighed and dismissed the illusion. What they saw shocked them. Oliver, the legend, the one who beat the blades interrupter in a duel without breaking a sweat, showed his true form for the first time, and it made everyone crack up with laughter. Standing in front of the class was a small black and red fox with green-blue eyes, a zorua! Oliver was fuming! Everyone was laughing at him. He felt so embarrassed! But then a malevolent smile crossed his face.

"Sir, Oliver has started his training to day!" A furret said saluting.

Lucario looked at his 2nd in charge, "at ease Portman, this is good news. He is a talented fighter, we need men like him if we are going to win this war."

"Is it true what they say sir?" Portman said, "That he bested marowack?"

"What you hear is true," Lucario confirmed.

"What about that he's a legendary?" the furret asked.

"That's what their saying about him?" Lucario asked, "There going to be disappointed when they…"

He was cut off buy 18 pokemon screaming bloody murder running outside his door, a dragon that appeared to be out of Skyrim in close pursuit while a pikachu ran after the dragon trying to calm it down.

"Oh dear lord," Lucario said, face-palming.


	8. Chapter 8 : Bastards and battles

"Sir we know you did it" Justin said.

"I don't have it, honest!" The zigzagoon pleaded.

"Oooh is he resisting?" Oliver said with a grin as he popped Paper Cut slightly out of its sheath. He was using his human illusionary avatar, as usual

"Oh lord," Justin face-palmed.

"Why dose Lucario let him keep that thing?" Coy whispered.

Justin just shrugged. The zigzagoon's eyes widened and he submitted, giving the bag of fruit to the zorua. They were on the way to the food storage to return the fruit, talking.

"You know, one of these days your going to get caught," Coy said, causing Oliver to shrug.

"This is pitiful," Justin said, "People stealing food, just to stay healthy."

"When will Lucario learn that risking a couple battles are better than starving?" Oliver asked, "Ever sense that pokehuman village was destroyed, he's been far to paranoid. We cant live of the botanical farm forever!"

"That's not your room to judge rookies," a pawniard said dropping from the ceiling.

"JESUS SHIT!" Oliver yelled, "You scared the shit out of me you bustard!"

"Watch your tongue rookie," he responded "I out rank you remember?"

"Yah by 3 missions!" Coy said.

"But I'm a 2nd class, remember?" He asked.

"And that makes you better then us?" Justin asked.

"Yah, yes it dose," he responded.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a battle," Oliver said, "one on one, if I when you stop talking down to us and acknowledge us as equals."

Pawniard considered this then said, "fine but if I when you call me sir from then on, and no knifes."

"Deal" Oliver said.

Satisfied, Pawniard walked away.

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Justin yelled, "You only know 3 moves!"

"Don't worry I can handle him," Oliver reassured.

It was not a particularly breathtaking turnout. But that is to be expected of two low ranking pokemon. Oliver's friends were all sitting in the stands talking with the few other watchers, coy most likely making bets. The machamp ref held a hand up to silence he crowed.

"Standard rules apply, you faint your out," He then swung his hand down, as though he was chopping the air.

Oliver did a back-flip and suddenly became a pawniard. The original pawniard came rushing with an iron claw, only to be countered with a feint attack. Oliver came round and delivered a painful blow to the back of pawniards' head. Pawniard flipped and turned around, hitting Oliver with a metal claw. Oliver staggered backwards and became a zorua again. But pawniard didn't relent, hitting Oliver with a critical slash causing him to go flying. Oliver stumbled, trying to get back on his feet and failing. Pawniard casually walked towards Oliver.

"Ready to give up yet pup?" He said spitting the last word out.

"Go to hell," Oliver replied.

"So be it," He said, raising his hand up to finish it.

But Oliver, being the tricky fox, had one more trick up his sleeve. His eyes glowed and pawniard let out a horrifying scream. Hands came bursting out of the ground and grabbed pawniards feet. Oliver got to his feet and hit Pawniard with relentless and nearly seamless fury swipes. Hitting him over and over until he finally collapsed.

"The winner is Oliver the zorua!" The ref said.

Oliver walked over to his friends and greeted them.

"That was awesome!" Justin said.

"Great job, you got me a lot of money. Plus, I don't think he will be giving us any more crap." Coy said, counting his cash.

Oliver just smiled and passed out, forcing Coy to carry Oliver back to his room.


End file.
